Límite invisible
by Mary chan21
Summary: Una separación que, dado que vivían juntos, no se limitaba a ser solo entre ellos. Era apartarse de todo lo que les resultaba familiar desde hace años. Y en casos como el suyo, cambiar la decisión no era posible. [AoKaga]
**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo les he utilizado por las ganas de participar en la quinta convocatoria del grupo de fb Aomine x Kagami [español].**

 **Es un regalo para Salomé, espero que te guste. No se me da mucho el angst pero hice lo mejor que pude~ Lamento si quedó muy corto :c Pienso subir otro un día de estos, la idea del angst me ha estado robando la cabeza. Incluí partes de la canción, ojalá vaya a gustarte.**

* * *

Sólo tienes que abrir el maldito sobre, Bakagami. Suena muy fácil en mi mente, pero ni suena de mis labios por no poder hablarte sabiendo que ni vas a escucharme. Incluso si llegaras a oírme no sé si baste para que tu torpe cabeza lo digiera. Digo, tal vez tú, tú y ese lado lerdo que tienes, malinterpreten todo al ver el sobre… Ah, pero debes verlo, aunque acabes entendiendo otra cosa. Después de todo, lo único que me mantiene en esta nuestra casa –y ahora solo tuya, supongo- es ese sobre. Y ni yo entiendo si de verdad quiero que comprendas su contenido cuando eso significa mi marcha.

Solamente puedo quedarme aquí, paralizado desde tu cama porque jamás imaginé al venir a vivir juntos que un día te vería empacar todo para largarte de nuestro hogar. En serio, pude proyectarnos tanto en el futuro que nunca creí que algo así sucedería. Como siempre, yo tengo media culpa por hacernos esto. Tú tienes el resto por no entenderme ni querer cumplir lo último que te pido, idiota.

No creí que tuvieras tantas cosas considerando que solíamos compartir todo, hasta la ropa. En realidad casi todo son recuerdos de la escuela. Quién lo diría, Taiga, resultaste ser un nostálgico. ¿Quién demonios no lanza a la basura esos libros de texto que ni vas a volver a abrir? Vaya sentimentalismo más raro. Por suerte Himuro y Tetsu te ayudan, porque te juro que la mitad de estas cajas son basura que yo no te ayudaría a cargar ni hasta la entrada. Aunque tampoco es como si me pidieras ayuda, ¿no?

Hay demasiados paquetes en este cuarto. Lo único que sigue intacto es la cama que compartíamos, Bakagami. Quizás por eso no puedo moverme de aquí, ni dejar de ver cómo separas tus cosas entre las que significaron algo conmigo y las que no dejé ni rastro. No entiendo por qué, de veras. Tantas cajas gigantes, sentimentalismos incomprensibles. Deberías llevarte más recuerdos míos, Bakagami. Te he visto guardar miles de tonterías aquí, y ni una caja tiene fotos. Espero que por tenerlas en la laptop, imbécil. Aunque no sé de qué me quejo, si al final sé que te arrepentirás y encerrarás todos nuestros momentos en más cajas. ¿No te dije que soy insuperable? Pues nunca podrás superar mi recuerdo… Ah, fuera de bromas. Ni a mí me hace gracia. Fueron muchos años, nada volverá a ser como antes y aun así quiero que lo logres, ¿sabes? Porque quiero que la próxima vez que vengan tu hermano y Tetsu pongas una sonrisa como las de siempre, ¿vale? Por eso me quedo aquí, Taiga. Espero que puedas lograrlo al abrir el jodido sobre, pero tú no sabes que existe ni lo has encontrado por accidente siquiera en medio de toda esta mudanza. Quizás debí dejarlo en un lugar más obvio, pero en su momento no le hallé gracia y ahora acabó siendo un problema. Tu problema, porque no voy a ayudarte a encontrarlo aunque eso mismo acabe siendo mi inconveniente.

Ah… menos mal que no puedes leer mi mente, ya me habría llegado un golpe por esto. Después de todo no se trata de que solo puedas encontrarlo por ti mismo, ni de que yo no quiera ayudarte. Es solo que no creo poder hablarte de nuevo, Bakagami. Te juro que lo he intentado, pero ahora solamente te puedo confesar todo con ese sobre. Maldición, ¿por qué le das importancia a esas revistas, o a tus libros de estudio que ya ni lees? Hazlos a un lado, descubre el sobre escondido. Me agota suplicar en silencio, me agota que no te des cuenta de nada. Ahora tu torpeza no se me hace linda precisamente, ¿sabes?

—Taiga, ¿y estos libros de aquí?

Wow, tu hermano tiene más intuición que tú para buscar un sobre, y eso que ni va dirigido a él, Bakagami. Tendrá que ver con que al menos él no pasa de largo mis cosas como si tuvieran un virus letal, ¿o no? A diferencia tuya. Debiste empezar a buscar directamente entre mis pertenencias, ¿cierto? Digo, porque debe ser obvio que no escondería nada entre tus propias cosas, ¿verdad? El problema es que no es tan obvio que tu ex novio te esconda algo de una manera tan ridícula, tampoco.

—Son de Aomine. Momoi vendrá por ellos más tarde —Hey, se nota cuánto te cuesta hablar de mí, ya ni de "Ahomine" me tratas. Ugh, espero que se note que no me gusta la idea de que Satsuki vea mis cosas, idiota. Por último regálalas, dónalas o quémalas pero ¿Satsuki? Joder, la última imagen que se llevará de mí estará llena de revistas de Mai-chan y estupideces que ni he mirado desde que vine a vivir contigo…

— ¿Momoi-san? Oh, me acabo de acordar de que quedé de ir a buscarla a las once.

— ¡Woah! ¡Kuroko, maldito! No te aparezcas de la nada.

—Entré a la habitación junto a ustedes, Kagami-kun.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que te quedaste en la cocina.

—Yo tampoco te vi. —Bueno, Himuro, en tu caso no me sorprende, ¿cómo podrías con tanto cabello cubriéndote un ojo? Podrías intentar evitarlo al menos, eh. Porque, hombre, si **yo** que llevo el cabello corto no podía, tú menos. Y bueno, yo ahora puedo ver a Tetsu. Tiene gracia, ¿saben? Fui el único que lo vio entrar tras ustedes. Y él ni me vio. — Oh, falta poco para las once.

—Cierto… sigan sin mí mientras tanto, iré por Momoi-san.

Gracias por cuidarla, Tetsu. Cierto que con esas armas que tienes por brazos quizás sea mejor que Satsuki corra por ayuda en cualquier incidente, pero me basta con que no la dejes sola. Protégela, que yo no volveré a hacerlo y no me siento tan inútil si tú lo haces.

Ah, Bakagami… esto se me está haciendo difícil. Me hubiese gustado quedarme contigo, con todos. No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo ni lo sabré nunca por no poder preguntarte pero ¿te tranquiliza que Tetsu solo con estar a tu lado te haga sentir que todo puede ser como siempre? Porque a mí sí, aunque tú jamás te enteres de esto. Tampoco importa ya que Tetsu no vaya a volver a hablarme, que se haya ido sin dedicarme ni una mirada. Ni en nuestros peores tiempos hizo eso, ¿sabes? Ah… sé que tampoco volteará hacia mí cuando regrese. Lo bueno es que ya no duele, que estoy bien con que a ti te trate como antes. Tengo más que claro que no volverá a tratarme de la misma manera, ni él ni ninguno de ustedes, resulta más que obvio considerando que nadie me hace un puto caso en esta habitación. Ni siquiera tú, Taiga, y esto jamás lo esperé de ti. Cuando me di cuenta de todo, de todas las lágrimas que traje, solo te tuve esperanzas a ti. Maldición, ¿tienes idea de lo frustrante que es que no me veas? El mayor colmo es que no puedo reprocharte…

Al menos me gustaría quejarme de que hicieran a un lado mis cosas de esa forma. Por dios, básicamente es basura, ¿a qué viene tanta delicadeza? En todo caso nadie querrá nada de eso. Pensé que tú sí, Bakagami, pero dudo que puedas revisarlas cuando lo nuestro acabó hace tan poco. Lo que sí debes ver es el sobre. Encuéntralo, maldición, o en serio quedaré atrapado aquí para siempre, idiota. Estaré aquí, sin poder dejar de ver el estúpido escondite que escogí para el sobre, reclamándote por haberte ido sin ver mi auténtico adiós. No quiero eso, Taiga. Quiero irme de aquí, abandonarte con mi última carga porque soy el mismo egoísta del comienzo… Por favor, mírame y entiéndelo…

— ¿Vas a donar los libros, Taiga?

—No lo sé. Lo que diga Momoi está bien. —Ah, cariño, vaya forma de encogerte de hombros. Casi me compro que no te importa, pero… eres muy malo para actuar fuerte ante cualquiera que se fije en tu mirada, Bakagami. En serio no te queda nada la nostalgia, joder, quita esa cara. ¿Es este cuarto el que te da problemas? ¿Por eso puedes sonreír fuera y aquí te rompes? — Una vez me contó que antes de venir a vivir conmigo escondía las revistas de Mai-chan en estos libros, ¿sabes? —…Dios. Ni la mirada ni el tono nostálgico, Bakagami. Tienes mi permiso para olvidar todo eso, ¿vale? Solo no llores. Joder, para. — Que había visto una serie donde hacían eso, que recortó el interior para esconderlas de Momoi y su madre…

Ah, hasta Himuro parece tenerte lástima. ¿Porque lloras? ¿Porque sabe que no podrás apartar los recuerdos? ¿Porque hablas como si yo no estuviera? Ni puta idea, maldición, pero al menos te abraza y me alivia un poco. En serio es un alivio que te calme su sonrisa.

—Ya veo. En ese caso deberíamos de comprobar que no quede ninguna antes de que llegue Momoi-san, ¿verdad? No vaya a ser que decida regalarlos y se los devuelvan por llevar modelos dentro, ¿eh?

Por fin sonríes y me siento más tranquilo también. Tomas un diccionario enorme, y con eso ya sé que puedo irme, que vas a tomar tu propia decisión de forma correcta. Así que voy hacia ti, a despedirme de la última sonrisa tuya que vería, a ver cómo la reemplazaba esa mueca angustiada. No vuelvas a llorar, idiota. Sabes que no puedo hacerme responsable por esto… Detesto que no puedas verme, detesto que esto no sea un final de película. Yo solo quiero irme sabiendo que irás a por tu sueño, ¿vale, Bakagami? Ambos debemos irnos de aquí.

— ¿Kagamin? —Oh, Satsuki. Estás mucho más delgada desde la última vez que te vi. Deberías de agradecer a Oha-asa que no se te hayan encogido los pechos por bajar así de peso, ¿eh? Y mírame, que nadie lo ha hecho y ahora quiero volver a tener tu atención… Ah, olvídalo, no podrías. Mejor consuela al llorón de mi ex novio, ¿sí? Siempre se te dieron mejor estas cosas.

—M-Momoi, yo… voy a quedarme con esto.

— ¿Huh? Claro, está bien —Como siempre tan precavida, tenías pañuelos en tu bolso. No sé si para ti o para otros, considerando que tantos lloran a tu alrededor por mi culpa últimamente, pero gracias, Satsuki. Con esta te debo tantas que es una pena que no vaya a pagártelas nunca. Pero ya debo descansar en paz, ¿entiendes? Es demasiado extraño estar aquí, presente pero más imperceptible que brisa, y solo esperando para despedirme de este momento. Adiós. Me alegra que alguien pueda abrazarlos. Lo haría, pero ahora que estoy por irme ni puedo hacer eso, así como no pude moverme de la cama hasta que Kagami por fin tuvo en sus manos mi último -y único, en realidad- asunto pendiente.

—Kagami-kun, ¿qué es eso?

—Oh, pues… una buena noticia. Aunque tendremos que despedirnos por un tiempo…

Entonces adiós también a ti, Taiga. Para los demás funciona ese "por un tiempo" pero yo me iré para siempre. Maldición, en serio es una lástima que esto no vaya a ser como en las películas, ¿eh? Antes de desaparecer quiero que me escuches, aunque es obvio que no podrás. No has podido oír nada de lo que te he dicho desde que acabé aquí, así que no sé por qué siento que esto me basta como despedida solo por verte luciendo esta sonrisa final. Tienes más que claro que fue una de las cosas que más me enamoró, ¿verdad, Taiga? Por favor déjame verla hasta el último instante. No debería de estarte pidiendo nada cuando fui yo quien olvidó tu petición de cuidarme, cuando perseguí a ese sujeto por mi cuenta… Joder, sinceramente creí poder ganarle a ese loco. Y lo hice, pero me llevó consigo así que perdona. He sido un fantasma muy inútil. Al parecer lo de "milagro" se quedó solo en el básquet, porque una vez muerto no he sentido mucho un milagro… ¿o quizás lo sea que encontraras el sobre? Ah, no lo sé, eso no me quita lo inútil. Después de todo tú solo encontraste la razón que nos impedía marchar.

Supongo que voy a desaparecer. O me iré al más allá, si es que hay alguno. Pero si en lugar de eso reencarno quisiera poder verte cumpliendo tu sueño con mis nuevos ojos. Ya no tienes que sentirte indeciso por irte lejos, ¿verdad? Escoge cualquier oferta de esas cartas que creíste tirar, que si no eliges ninguna me revolcaré en mi tumba por reemplazar uno de los escondites de mis revistas por esas cosas.

Sé que podrás ser un gran basquetbolista en cualquier lado, Bakagami, por algo lograste mantener mi ritmo. Quizás en otra vida podamos jugar más. Adiós. Y gracias por seguir sonriendo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, lo de la canción fue más interpretación que otra cosa. La idea original era de un sobre vacío, pero acabó así de alguna manera que hasta yo desconozco. Eeeen fin, cualquier error me avisan, ojalá haya quedado bien, pero ni yo estoy segura por andar tan saturada últimamente. Saludos n.n**


End file.
